


Isaac, dix sept ans, prostitué

by lucrethia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Violence, Jackson est un connard, M/M, Mr Lahey aussi, Prostitution, pensés suicidaires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucrethia/pseuds/lucrethia
Summary: Quand Jackson apprend que le père d'Isaac prostitue son fils pour acheter de l'alcool et décide d'en profiter
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Jackson Whittemore, Jackson Whittemore / Isaac Lahey / Mr Lahey
Kudos: 5





	Isaac, dix sept ans, prostitué

**Author's Note:**

> Désolé pour cette horrible fic, mon cerveau malade est à blâmer ;)

**pov jackson**

  
Ce matin quand je me lève a 14h, je précise qu'on est samedi, alors oui j'en profite parce que le samedi c'est LE jour ou je fais la grasse matinée, donc ce matin en me levant, je suis sortis en caleçon de ma chambre comme d'habitude pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner. Le samedi mes parents travaillent donc je suis seul, enfin en temps normal, parce que je reste figé comme un con quand je tombe nez à nez avec Isaac, le voisin taré qui habite en face de chez moi, qui sort de la chambre de mon père. On est voisin depuis des années, depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne en fait et on est dans la même école et dans l'équipe de crosse mais je ne lui ai jamais parlé. Ce mec est bizarre, il parle presque jamais, n'a pas d'ami et son père est carrément flippant. C'était l’entraîneur de l'équipe de natation il y a quelques années, avant la mort de son fils aîné, Camden, depuis c'est plus qu'un vieil alcoolique dégénéré qui démonte son fils à grand coup de poings trois fois par semaine. J'ai appris à ne plus y faire attention; pas que je me soucis de ce qu'il ce passe en face ou de la santé d'Isaac, mais au début les éclats de voix m'empêchaient de dormir et plusieurs fois j'ai eu envie d'aller sonner à la porte pour lui demander de faire taire son fils ou au moins de le cogner dans une pièce insonorisé. Toujours est-il que le trouver chez moi me surprend, encore plus quand il vient visiblement de la chambre de mon père. Il s'est arrêté également et me regarde gêné, comme un gamin pris en train de faire une connerie. Il a encore un œil au beurre noir, ça doit dater d'hier parce que je les ai entendu quand j'ai sortis la poubelle dans la soirée. Il me regarde clairement hésitant sur ce qu'il convient de faire et mon père sort de sa chambre à ce moment la, s'adressant à Issac:

  
"Qu'es que tu fais encore la toi?"

  
Avant de se rendre compte de ma présence. Isaac en profite pour me passer à coté en baissant la tête et sortir et je reste seul avec mon père.

  
"C'est quoi ce bordel?" 

  
Mon père à l'air mal à l'aise, il ne devait pas s'attendre a me voir.

  
"Jackson, je croyais que tu étais sortis, je suis rentré vers 11h et j'ai vu personne alors..."

  
"Alors quoi? T'invite le fils du voisin dans ta chambre quand y'a personne à la maison?"

  
En disant ça, je commence à avoir une vague idée de ce que l'autre crétin faisait la...

  
"Attend tu couches avec lui c'est ça? Papa c'est pas ça quand même?"

  
Mon père répond sans me regarder.

  
"Désolé fils, t'étais pas censé voir ça..."

  
Je le coupe.

  
"ça fait combien de temps que ça dure?"

  
"Trois mois, mais c'est pas ce que tu crois... Ecoute Jackson, j'aime ta mère mais en ce moment c'est compliqué, j'ai des besoins qu'elle ne peux pas satisfaire, elle sait que je vois une prostitué tu sais je ne lui fais rien dans le dos..."

  
"Une prostitué? Isaac?"

  
"Oui, Lahey loue son fils pour s'acheter à boire et je sais que c'est moche et en plus tu dois me trouver horrible de profiter de ce gamin comme ça mais..."

  
Je l'interromps encore une fois.

  
"Ok ok, c'est bon papa tu fais ce que tu veux, c'est pas mon problème, je m'en fous de ce mec je le connais même pas."

  
Je descend déjeuner, j'ai pas envie de l'écouter se justifier et en plus, sincèrement, je m'en fout.

  
_

  
La semaine se passe comme d'habitude, les cours, Lydia, l'entrainement, jusqu’à jeudi après midi. Je me rend à l'entrainement, je suis en retard et les autres sont déjà sur le terrain donc je ne m'étonne pas de trouver personne en entrant dans le vestiaire. Je commence à me déshabiller lorsque j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et vois cette pute d'Isaac entrer.

  
"Tiens, t'as étais te faire tripoter par qui aujourd'hui pour être en retard? T'es payé pour te taper les profs aussi ou tu fais ça gratuit pour avoir des bonnes notes?"

  
Il baisse la tête et se dirige vers son casier sans répondre alors que je ricane en finissant de mettre ma tenue de crosse. Je passe derrière lui pour sortir alors qu'il est torse nu et remarque les traces de coup et les hématomes sur son corps maigre.

  
"Putain c'est dégueulasse mec! Comment tu fais pour trouver des clients? Ou alors tu garde ton tee-shirt quand tu te fais baiser?"

  
A ma grande surprise il sort de son mutisme.

  
"Vas te faire foutre Jackson. t'as qu'a demander à ton père."

  
La colère m'envahit à ces mots. Que cet espère de raté ose me rappeler que mon père le paye me met hors de moi et je me retourne pour le plaquer contre les casiers, une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre sur son dos; le coté de son visage est collé contre le métal et je me penche contre lui, appuyant mes hanches contre son cul, lui arrachant un gémissement de peur.

  
"Qu'es qui t'arrives p'tite pute? Tu fais moins le fier la pas vrai! Alors sois gentils et reste à ta place si tu veux pas que toute l'école soit au courant de tes activités extra scolaire c'est compris?"

  
Je cogne mon bassin contre son cul, le faisant claquer contre les casiers avant de le lâcher. Il me lance un regard bizarre, presque narquois et recommence à se préparer. Je fronce les sourcils avant de comprendre lorsque je baisse les yeux et constate le renflement de mon pantalon; et merde! Ce connard va me payer ça.

  
L'entrainement ce passe sans incident et je rentre au vestiaire avant les autres, je suis déjà changé quand ils reviennent et profite de mon avance pour faire chier Isaac. Alors qu'il est à l'écart et qu'il se met torse nu je prends son tee shirt de rechange et le lance au milieu du vestiaire, le forçant à aller le chercher, torse nu au milieu des autres. Je reste sur le côté, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, un sourire moqueur sur le visage, attendant qu'il se décide et lorsqu'il le fait je jubile intérieurement. Tout le monde peut voir les marques d'abus sur sa peau pâle et personne ne dit rien mais il sent bien les regards et je vois le malaise et la honte transpirer par tout ses pores.

  
"Quand on voit le haut, on se demande dans quel état est le bas..."

  
Il se tourne vers moi, clairement énervé par mon allusion.

  
"Mon corps à l'air de t'intéresser Jackson... Qu'es qui t'arrive, Lidya à pas ce qu'il faut pour te satisfaire?"

  
Je reste sans voix devant son aplomb, et tout le monde ce fige, attendant la suite.

  
"M’intéresser à toi? Désolé de te décevoir mec mais tu rêve, je paye pas pour baiser moi."

  
Tout le monde regarde Isaac maintenant, ce demandant si c'est juste pour l'insulter ou si je sais quelque chose qu'ils ne savent pas.

  
"Ah ouai? Alors c'est surement pas ta queue que j'ai senti contre mon cul tout à l'heure quand tu m'as plaqué contre les casiers... j'aurais pourtant juré que t'étais à l'étroit dans ton pantalon..."

  
Le bâtard, il a osé... Il sort avant que j'ai pu répliquer et je reste la à ruminer alors qu'une idée germe dans mon esprit. Je vais lui faire regretter de m'avoir humilier en public, il va s'en mordre les doigts.

  
Samedi après midi, je me rend chez les Lahey à 14h comme convenu et le vieux m'ouvre la porte.

  
"Il est sous la douche, tu peux attendre dans sa chambre si tu veux."

  
J’acquiesce de la tête et monte les escaliers mais une fois à l'étage, je ne vais pas vers la chambre d'Isaac.

  
**POV ISAAC**

  
L'eau chaude coule sur mon corps et je savoure la légère brûlure qu'elle provoque sur les plaies fraîches de mon dos et de mon visage. Mon père a piqué une crise quand il a su que le fils du voisin, Jackson, était au courant de son petit business. Jackson est passé hier soir et lui a dit qu'il m'avait vu chez lui il y a quelques jours. Je sais que c'est pour se venger de la scène dans les vestiaires jeudi... J'aurais pas du le provoquer comme ça mais je me fait suffisamment humilier à longueur de journée par mon père, sans compter les clients, j'ai pas besoin que ce connard trop gâté en rajoute. Je rince rapidement le savon, j'ai un client qui doit venir pour 14h et je suis déjà en retard, je n'ai pas envie de subir les représailles de mon père encore une fois. Apparemment c'est un nouveau... J'espère que ce n'est pas encore une brute alcoolique ou un vieux pervers qui va me demander des trucs dégueulasse. Je soupire et me détend un peu sous le jet, les mains contre le carrelage de la douche, le visage levé, savourant la sensation de propreté, comme si ça pouvait effacer le souvenir de leurs mains sur mon corps, leurs bouches sur ma peau, leurs sexes en moi et leur foutre un peu partout... Je me sens sale, souillé... Je m'appelle Isaac Lahey, j'ai dix sept ans et je suis une pute, voila, c'est triste, mais ça résume bien ma vie. Je soupire et baisse la tête, je dois pas me laisser aller.

  
"quand tu t'appuis comme ça contre le mur ça me donne des idées..." 

  
Je sursaute. Merde, je connais cette voix... Je me retourne et voix Jackson appuyé contre le mur de la salle de bain, face à la douche. Pourquoi mon père a laissé ce connard entrer? J'ai pas le temps pour ça et pas envie non plus.

  
"Ecoutes Jackson, j'ai pas le temps la, si tu veux parler reviens plus tard, j'ai... du boulot la, et tu vas me mettre en retard. Sors de chez moi s'il te plais."

  
Je sors de la douche et attrape une serviette, me séchant consciencieusement et ignorant le regard de Jackson.

  
"C'est ton client de 14h que t'attends? T'inquiètes pas pour ça, tu l'as devant toi."

  
"Arrêtes tes conneries Jackson, mon père accepte que les clients majeur."

  
Il rit, je commence à me demander s'il ne dit pas la vérité...

  
"Ton père a fait une petite exception quand je lui ai dit que je sais ce qu'il te fais faire... Et je lui ai donné une belle somme d'argent... bien plus que ce que tu vaux."

  
Le salop, il a pas osé? Il s'avance vers moi et attrape mon menton dans sa main, me forçant à baisser la tête pour compenser ma taille supérieure.

  
"J'ai payé pour une heure, alors tu es à moi petite pute, je vais te faire tout ce que je veux et tu vas obéir comme une bonne chienne on est d'accord? Alors maintenant mets tes mains contre le mur et penche toi."

  
Je sers les dents mais ne conteste pas, je sais que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Je me dégage de sa prise et m'avance vers le murs, pose mes mains sur le carrelage froid et attends, anxieux. Je ne sais pas ce que Jackson compte me faire mais je sais qu'il n'a pas l'habitude des rapports avec des gars et je ne pense pas qu'il sache comment s'y prendre... Je l'entends défaire son pantalon et sens ses main sur mon dos, ses doigts qui suivent le dessin d'une cicatrice et descendent le long de ma colonne vertébrale, je tressaille. Puis je sens sa queue, il l'appuie contre mon cul.

  
"Jackson, faut que tu mette du lubrifiant avant..."

  
Je ferais l'impasse sur la préparation s'il le faut, j'en ai vu d'autre, mais je peux pas le prendre à sec... Il s'arrête.

  
"Pourquoi je devrais être délicat avec toi? t'es une pute non?"

  
Putain qu'il est con, faut que je fasse son éducation en plus.

  
"Si tu me la mets comme ça tu vas me déchirer et tu vas te brûler la bite. Je suis un mec Jackson, je mouille pas et même si c'était le cas, je mouillerai pas pour toi."

  
"Très bien, alors tournes toi et suce moi salope."

  
Ce mec me dégoûte, mais je ne dis rien de peur qu'il change d'avis et me tourne; je me mets à genoux et, bordel, ça bite est vraiment grosse. Je le prends en main et après avoir léché toute sa longueur, je mouille mes lèvres et avale sa queue, m'assurant de bien la couvrir de salive pour mon propre confort. Jackson m’attrape par les cheveux et force ma tête en avant, collant mon nez contre ses poils, me déchirant la gorge. Je suis content de ne pas avoir de réflexe nauséeux mais ses gémissements de plaisir me donnent envie de vomir. Je pense à autre chose pendant qu'il me baise la bouche de plus en plus fort, je m'imagine lui mordre la queue, j'espère qu'il va jouir rapidement et que je n'aurais pas à lui donner mon cul, mais il s'arrête avant et tire ma tête en arrière avant de me gifler violemment, me fendant la lèvre. Je lui lance un regard noir et il ricane.

  
"Qu'es qui va pas? T'en veux une autre?"

  
Je secoue la tête, je veux pas plus de marque.

  
" La prochaine fois que tu m'humilie devant l'équipe, c'est pas une gifle que tu vas prendre. Lève toi."

  
Je me lève et me replace contre le mur. Je sens ces mains écarter mes fesses et il pousse son sexe contre mon trou. Je gémis de douleur quand il finit par rentrer le bout de sa queue, m'étirant brutalement. Il ne s'arrête pas, ne me laisse pas le temps de me détendre et s'enfonce en moi jusqu'au bout, soupirant de contentement.

  
"T'es serré pour une pute, je comprend que ça plaise à mon père."

  
Je baisse la tête et tente de garder le silence mais c'est difficile, il est large et vraiment pas délicat, ses coups sont violent, douloureux et je prie pour qu'il ne dure pas longtemps. Je suis perdu dans une brume de souffrance quand des coups à la porte me font sursauter.

  
"Isaac sort de la, ton client t'attend dans ta chambre!"

  
Mon père... il n'attend pas ma réponse et ouvre la porte. Il reste bouche bée quand il nous voit et met quelques secondes à réagir.

  
"Je suis désolé, je savais pas que vous faisiez ça ici."

  
Il s'apprête à sortir quand Jackson l'arrête.

  
"Attendez monsieur Lahey. Restez, je suis sur que vous aimeriez évaluer le professionnalisme de votre... fils"

  
Je tourne la tête pour regarder Jackson avec horreur quand je comprend ce qu'il a en tête et il sourit, sadique, je vois la malveillance dans son regard.

  
"Non, je suis désolé, je voulais pas vous déranger, je vous laisse finir."

  
"J'insiste, je vous ferais une rallonge, restez."

  
Et mon père ferme la porte, s'appuyant contre elle, me regardant me faire baiser par mon camarade de classe qui a repris ses va et vient sauvage. Je baisse la tête et ferme les yeux pour ne pas avoir a le regarder, j'ai tellement honte... J'entend Jackson gémir et haleter et je sens le regard de mon père, j'ai envie de pleurer. Et puis Jackson attrape mes cheveux et me force à relever la tête avant de sortir de mon cul avec un bruit écœurant. Il me saisit par les épaules et me pousse vers la porte. Je percute la poitrine de mon père et avant que j'ai pu faire un geste pour me reculer il est à nouveau derrière moi et me pénètre, me plaquant contre le vieux pendant qu'il me prend. Je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai une main sur la porte, l'autre sur le torse de mon père, le visage dans son tee-shirt, cognant contre lui à chaque poussé dans mon corps. Jackson pousse mon cul et colle mes hanches contre celles de mon père, m'obligeant à remonter mon visage dans son cou. Je sens mon vieux durcir contre le bas de mon ventre, je n'ose pas lever la tête, je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues et les cache sur son épaule mais Jackson ne me laisse pas faire, il tire mes cheveux en arrière, m'obligeant à regarder mon père et quand je croise son regard mes larmes coulent de plus belle. Il n'y a pas de tristesse ou de culpabilité dans ses yeux, juste un désir brûlant qui me fait froid dans le dos.

  
"Oh on dirait que ton père aime ce qu'il voit Isaac! Tu veux lui montrer comme tu es un bon garçon?"

  
Mon dieu non, pas ça...

  
"Je t'en pris Jackson fait pas ça..."

  
"Ouvre son pantalon et suce le."

  
"Non, je peux pas faire ça, Jackson, s'il te plais, je ferais tout ce que tu veux mais arrête je t'en supplies."

  
Jackson semble contrarié par mon refus et s'adresse à mon père.

  
"Je croyais que le client était roi... je devrais peut être parler de notre petit marché à mon père, il est avocat et je suis sur qu'il aimerait savoir que son voisin laisse son fils baiser sa pute..."

  
Mon père hoche la tête puis ouvre son pantalon et le baisse avec son caleçon et je tremble, de peur, de dégoût, d'horreur.

  
"Fais pas ça papa, j't'en pris, papa, s'il te plais, fais pas ça."

  
Ma voix est entrecoupé de sanglots mais mon père me regarde sans ciller, sans une once de remord.

  
"Isaac, fait ce qu'il te demandes."

  
"Je te déteste..."

  
Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure alors que je me mets à quatre pattes, et commence à sucer la queue de l'homme qui m'a donné la vie, et à fait d'elle un enfer. Je ne peux éviter les haut le corps qui me secoues alors que je sens son gout dans ma bouche, ses mains dans mes cheveux et les bruits rauque qu'il laisse échapper alors qu'il s'enfonce dans ma gorge et que Jackson me défonce le cul. Ce dernier a l'air excité par la scène parce qu'il commence à gémir plus fort et ses mouvements ce font saccadés, désordonnés et enfin je le sens palpiter dans mon cul alors qu'il vient, déversant son sperme en moi en grognant. Je sens la bite du vieux se contracter peux après dans ma bouche et recule mais Jackson toujours en moi me pousse de tout son poids, m'empêchant de reculer et bloque ma tête en tenant fermement mes cheveux; je ne peux pas m'esquiver et mon père éjacule au fond de ma gorge avec des cris de plaisir obscènes et ignobles. Il reste tout deux sans bouger jusqu’à ce que toute la charge du vieux soit dans ma bouche et lorsqu'ils me permettent enfin de reculer c'est pour me saisir la mâchoire et la garder fermé de force jusqu’à ce que je sois contraint d'avaler.  
Jackson me lâche enfin alors que je suis à deux doigts de vomir et sort de mon cul en rigolant.

  
"Lèche le, tu manges vraiment salement, t'en a laissé plein. Après tu vas me nettoyer aussi"

  
Je lèche leur queues jusqu’à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien et honnêtement je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus horrible de mon père ou mon gout sur celle de Jackson... Il se rhabille et je sens son sperme couler le long de ma cuisse; il pousse mon père et ouvre la porte mais avant de partir il se tourne vers nous.

  
"Bande de tarés. La prochaine fois peut être que je dirais à ton père de te remplir le cul."

  
Il secoue la tête, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et s'en va. Mon père me dit de repasser à la douche avant la passe suivante et sors sans un regard ni un mot d'excuse et je reste la, à quatre pattes, en larmes. Au bout d'un moment, je bouge enfin et me blottis dans un coin, les bras entourant mes genoux et la tête posé entre eux et pleure en silence. Mon corps meurtris et abusé me fait mal, mais la souffrance que je ressens à l’intérieur est bien pire... Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Je ne sais plus si j'ai envie de continuer à me battre... Je n'ai aucune raison, aucun but qui vaille le coup alors peut être que le mieux serait de tout arrêter, de mettre fin à tout ça maintenant, ici, et pour une fois d'être maître de mon corps et de mon destin.


End file.
